With the proliferation of wireless devices, there is a desire for faster and faster data rates. Single-input-single-output (SISO) communication technology can provide spectral efficiency up to only a certain limit, and beyond that, it becomes instrumental to use multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) communication technology to increase data rates and throughput. MIMO communication technology, which typically utilizes multiple independent antennas at both ends of a wireless communication link, is well known for increasing data rate of wireless channels without consuming additional bandwidth.